


Spend these 30 hours getting freaky

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Geralt/Jaskier High School AU [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Trans Jaskier | Dandelion, Trans Male Character, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: More Heathers musical titles!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt/Jaskier High School AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652650
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	Spend these 30 hours getting freaky

The pair lounged on Jaskier’s bed after finishing their separate amounts of homework, Jaskier pressed into Geralt’s side as they watched some rerun of a crime tv show. The sunset shone through Jaskier’s open window, casting shadows all about the room. 

Geralt kept his arm around Jaskier’s shoulders, keeping his boyfriend close. Jaskier was content with the position, his head resting on Geralt’s broad chest. 

Geralt’s hand slipped from petting up and down Jaskier’s arm to tracing his spine lightly, occasionally catching the hem of Jaskier’s shirt teasingly. Jaskier shivered when he felt Geralt’s warm fingers catch on the hem again, brushing over his lower back. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier murmured, tilting his head up to look at his boyfriend. “Help me take it off?” 

Geralt helped Jaskier sit up, sliding his hands under Jaskier’s shirt to remove the item, tossing it on the floor behind himself. His fingers skimmed over the bottom of Jaskier’s binder in question, watching Jaskier’s face for any discomfort. 

“That can come off too…” Jaskier trailed off, biting his lip. Geralt carefully, slowly, peeled the binder off and over Jaskier’s head. It wasn’t his first time seeing Jaskier shirtless, but it took his breath away each time. Jaskier was beautiful. 

And for all of Jaskier’s usual confidence, he couldn’t help but cover his chest when Geralt stared a few seconds too long. “Sorry, um,” Jaskier started, but Geralt cut him off. 

“Don’t apologize. I think you’re so handsome. You don’t have to hide. I like your body. I wish you did, too.” 

Jaskier shrugged a little. “All bodies are beautiful, including mine. It’s just… the wrong parts.” 

Geralt nodded in understanding, slowly taking Jaskier’s hands to pull them away from his chest, exposing the small twin swells of tissue. “Can I touch you today?” 

Jaskier nodded, almost dumbfounded. “Ye-yeah.” Geralt reached out and palmed his chest, leaning in to brush a gentle kiss over Jaskier’s slightly-parted lips. Jaskier whined softly, pressing against Geralt’s warm hand. 

Jaskier couldn’t help his gasp when Geralt’s strong fingers pinched his nipple gently, rolling the hard bud between two fingers. Jaskier’s hips twitched of their own accord, pressing his chest forward when Geralt swapped sides, treating the other nipple to a soft pinch as well. 

They had done this a few times now, Geralt exploring Jaskier’s top half with gentle hands, pulling soft sounds past Jaskier’s red lips. Geralt liked to hear them, liked to know he was making his boyfriend feel good. 

Jaskier tugged on Geralt’s shirt, Geralt taking it off quickly. Jaskier set his hands on Geralt’s pecs, admiring the strong muscle beneath his palms. Geralt leaned forward and captured Jaskier’s lips, running his tongue along Jaskier’s bottom one. They kissed languidly for a few moments before Geralt pulled back to whisper, “lay back for me, Jas.” 

Jaskier obeyed, laying down on his bed, feeling exposed but trusting Geralt to not embarrass him. Geralt laid on his side next to Jaskier, reaching out to palm his chest again, teasing his hard nipples with soft fingers. Jaskier moaned, eyes closing as he pushed his chest into Geralt’s hand. Geralt continued to tease and twist his nipples until Jaskier couldn’t stop squirming, pressing his thighs together tightly. 

Geralt rested his hand on Jaskier’s lower stomach, teasing fingers just barely sliding under the waistband on his jeans. Jaskier pressed his hips up, eyes opening to stare at Geralt in awe. “You want to?” 

Geralt chuckled softly, pressing a reassuring kiss to Jaskier’s lips. “If you’ll let me. If you want it.” Jaskier nodded dumbly. Geralt popped the button on Jaskier’s jeans, sliding the zipper down before slipping his hand in Jaskier’s pants, cupping his groin and pressing up firmly. Jaskier gasped, legs spreading unintentionally. Geralt smiled at him. “Just feel it, Jaskier, don’t think about it.” 

Jaskier could feel how wet he was already, from just kissing and soft groping. With Geralt’s hand between his legs now, he could finally press forward and try to find some relief. He moved his hips against Geralt’s steady hand, exhaling softly. 

Geralt pulled his hand back and yanked Jaskier’s pants down his thighs, tossing them to the floor. He hesitated at Jaskier’s boxers, but Jaskier lifted his hips to help Geralt get them off. Geralt tossed them behind himself, slowly spreading Jaskier’s legs so he could situate himself between them. Jaskier’s face flushed darkly. 

Geralt’s careful fingers slid between his spread legs, finding Jaskier slick for him. Jaskier groaned softly, spreading his legs further apart. Geralt’s fingers skimmed over the hard bud of his cock, making Jaskier twitch and jump. 

“Ger-Geralt…” Jaskier whimpered, trailing off as he bit his lip. “Will you, um… uh…” Jaskier blushed deeply, trying to find the courage to ask for what he wanted. It was odd to be rendered nearly speechless. 

Geralt’s fingers slid down from his cock to his hole, circling there lightly. “You want my fingers, Jas?” Jaskier nodded, tilting his hips up.

“Please.” 

“Since you asked,” Geralt smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Jaskier’s hip bone, teasing Jaskier’s hole with one big finger. Jaskier shivered as Geralt finally pressed in, going deep. He gasped and clenched around Geralt’s finger, hips stuttering on their own. 

Geralt watched Jaskier’s face for any discomfort, leaning down to take his red pout in a slow kiss. Jaskier slid one hand into Geralt’s hair, trembling slightly. Geralt pumped the single finger a few times before teasing the tip of his middle at Jaskier’s hole. “You want another?” Geralt asked as he broke their kiss, pressing their foreheads together. 

Jaskier nodded. Geralt slid his free hand under Jaskier’s thigh, guiding his leg up to rest on one shoulder. “Yes, like that,” Geralt murmured, pushing two fingers in now. Jaskier groaned, head tilting back against the mattress. Geralt curled and twisted his fingers slowly, rocking his hand in gentle movements. “Do you do this to yourself, Jaskier?” 

Jaskier’s face flushed deeper, bucking his hips when Geralt’s thumb brushed over his cock. “Y-yes.” 

Geralt settled his fingers deep, focusing on Jaskier’s little cock with his thumb. “Good boy,” Geralt nearly cooed, pressing a kiss to the side of Jaskier’s knee. “One day, I’m going to make you show me.” Jaskier moaned, covering his face. 

“Don’t hide from me. Let me see you. You’re safe.” Geralt leaned forward and waited until Jaskier uncovered his face, pressing a reassuring kiss to his lips. “I’ve got you.” 

Jaskier rolled his hips forward, gasping softly when Geralt crooked his fingers and started massaging. “G-god,  _ Geralt _ ,” Jaskier whined, squirming underneath the older man’s intense honey gaze. 

Geralt began thrusting his fingers firmly, making sure to rub over Jaskier’s little cock with each inward stroke with his thumb. Jaskier gasped, starting to pant as he clenched around Geralt’s fingers like a vice. “Just feel it, Jas, don’t fight it.” 

Jaskier’s thighs started to shake slightly, Geralt shifting to lean down and lick a broad stripe over Jaskier’s cock. Jaskier froze before moaning, like the sound had been punched out of him. Geralt sucked it softly, carefully flicking the tip of his tongue against Jaskier’s hard bud. 

Jaskier came suddenly and forcefully, rocking his hips out of rhythm with Geralt’s thrusting fingers. He cried out, eyes squeezing shut and fingers gripping wherever he could. Geralt continued to run the tip of his tongue over Jaskier’s cock and rock his fingers until the other man gasped and pushed his face away, whining in his throat. 

Geralt carefully withdrew his fingers, popping them in his mouth as he watched Jaskier’s face, tasting his boyfriend. Jaskier covered his eyes, visibly clamping down around nothing. “You taste good, Jaskier,” Geralt informed him after pulling his fingers free of his mouth. He lowered Jaskier’s leg off his shoulder and leaned forward to kiss Jaskier, who moaned softly at the taste of himself on Geralt’s lips. 

“I want you,” Jaskier whispered, catching Geralt’s eyes with his own. Jaskier was a beautiful sight, cheeks flushed ruddy and lips slick, red. Geralt nodded, sliding off the bed. He stripped himself quickly, getting between Jaskier’s legs once more. 

“We need a condom.” Jaskier sat up and leaned over to his bedside table, yanking it open and pulling out a length of condoms, tearing one off. Geralt took it from him, chuckling softly. 

“What?” Jaskier asked, feeling shy suddenly.

“You’re prepared.” 

Jaskier looked away, muttering, “I own a dildo. It’s just cleaner.” 

Geralt stroked himself a few times before opening the condom and rolling it on. He leaned forward, taking Jaskier’s lips in a kiss. “I want to see that,” he murmured against Jaskier lips, guiding Jaskier to wrap his legs around his waist. “Are you ready, baby?” 

Jaskier didn’t hesitate before nodding, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck. Geralt rested his weight on one hand while reaching between them, guiding the head of his cock to Jaskier’s hole. He slid through Jaskier’s slick a few times before settling at Jaskier’s entrance, pressing in slightly. 

“Fuck, fuck, you’re big, I forgot,” Jaskier gasped, panicked. Geralt stopped pressing in, watching Jaskier’s face. 

“Hey, shh. It’s alright. We don’t have to. We can stop right now until you’re ready. I can finger you some more, stretch you out until you think you can take it. Or we can stop and just cuddle.” 

Jaskier shook his head. “No, I want you. I want your… your cock.” The word was dirty, foreign on his tongue but he liked the way Geralt’s eyes flashed when he said it. 

“I’m going to try again, okay?” Geralt’s hips shifted, pressing forward. The head of his cock speared Jaskier open, the smaller man shuddering. “There we go,” Geralt spoke to him like a spooked horse, leaning down to brush a kiss across his parted lips. 

Jaskier’s hips twitched and he took more of Geralt inside him, crying out. “You can take it, Jas. If you want it, you can have it.” Geralt pressed forward a little more, sliding deeper. Jaskier squirmed. 

“You’re bigger than my toy,” he said, almost in awe. It was Geralt’s turn to flush, the tips of his ears turning red. He knew he was bigger than average but had never had a partner so vocal about it. 

Geralt paused, cock flexing. Jaskier gasped. “Oh! Oh, I liked that.” 

“I’m not even all the way in, Jas. One big push, okay?” Jaskier nodded, trusting Geralt not to hurt him. Geralt slowly seated himself in Jaskier fully, the brunet trembling slightly once he bottomed out. Geralt rubbed Jaskier’s thigh, making a pleased noise in his chest. “Good, didn’t hurt, right?” 

Jaskier shook his head, legs tightening around Geralt’s waist. “I’ll never hurt you, Jaskier.” 

Jaskier nodded. “I know.” Geralt smiled and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, flexing his cock inside of Jaskier, who gasped again. “I really like that.” 

Geralt rocked his hips in a few small motions, testing Jaskier’s readiness carefully. Jaskier blinked up at him in awe. “You... you’re so deep, so big, feels good,” Jaskier told him, clamping down around Geralt’s length. 

“Fuck,” Geralt grunted, cock flexing once more. 

“I’m ready, I want more. Fuck me,” Jaskier nearly demanded, though the effect was diminished by the way his voice shook. 

Geralt pulled back until just the head remained, pushing in with a long, smooth movement. Jaskier groaned quietly, rocking his hips in small circles. Geralt found a slow, languid, loving pace easily, watching Jaskier’s face contort in pleasure. He slid his hand between them, resting his thumb over Jaskier’s cock as he thrust into Jaskier’s tight heat. 

Jaskier shivered, moving his hips in time with Geralt’s. Geralt moaned, rubbing Jaskier’s cock in short flicks of his thumb, Jaskier whimpering with every pass. Geralt’s hips picked up speed, leaning in to kiss Jaskier firmly. Jaskier groaned against their kiss, bucking his hips to encourage Geralt to move faster. 

“Rougher,” he whined, clenching down hard. 

“You want it rough?” Geralt nipped his bottom lip, thrusting in firmly before grinding his hips against Jaskier’s ass. 

“Yeah, please?” Geralt shook his head. 

“Not this time. Let me show you how much I love you,” Geralt’s voice was low and deep as he spoke. Jaskier moaned at his words. 

“Yes, yes, I love you too,” Jaskier panted softly, gasping when Geralt resumed thrusting into him. Geralt set a steady pace, stroking over Jaskier’s cock in time. He felt his stomach tightening up, his orgasm approaching too quickly for his taste. He focused on Jaskier, on making him come before he did. His fingers rubbed over Jaskier’s cock quickly, watching Jaskier’s face as he brought the other man closer and closer. 

“Geralt, I’m—“ 

“I know, baby. Come for me,” Geralt’s hips sped up, the sound of skin on skin filling the room. Jaskier gasped raggedly, tensing around Geralt before he came, shuddering almost violently. Geralt continued to thrust and rub, chasing his own pleasure now. He gave a few more thrusts, rougher than he would’ve if he had all his wits about him, before coming, strings going taut before snapping. 

Geralt groaned through his orgasm, thrusting slowly until he started to soften. Jaskier squirmed, shoving Geralt’s hand away from his sensitive cock. Geralt pulled out gently, removing the condom and tying it before tossing it in Jaskier’s trash. 

Geralt let himself collapse next to Jaskier, turning his boneless body to the side to pull Jaskier back to chest. He wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s middle, still catching his breath. Jaskier shivered slightly, thighs tensing and releasing still. 

“You said you love me,” Jaskier said after a few minutes, breaking their comfortable silence. 

Geralt grunted, nosing at Jaskier’s shoulder. 

“I wanna hear it again. Please?” Jaskier whispered, gripping Geralt’s arm around him. Geralt trailed soft, barely-there kisses from Jaskier’s shoulder to his ear. 

“I love you.” 

Jaskier shivered a little. “I love you too.” 

Geralt sat up slightly. “Are you cold? Let’s get under the blanket.” 

“No, just… hearing it makes me excited.” Jaskier rolled over to look at Geralt, cheeks red still. Geralt grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them anyways, settling back down. 

Jaskier rested his cheek against Geralt’s chest, hand splayed on his stomach. “I wouldn’t say no to another round.” 

Geralt chuckled, a low rumble in his chest under Jaskier’s ear. “A nap first, Jaskier. Then we’ll see.” 


End file.
